


Po prostu... Doktor

by KittensAndRage



Series: Kalendarz adwentowy! [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multi, Wholock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Znacie ten dźwięk, który wydaje TARDIS? Tak! To crossover!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Po prostu... Doktor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just... The Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068946) by [Konfessor2U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U). 



Siedzieli w przyjaznej ciszy, John w swoim fotelu pisząc bloga i czasem popijając herbatę, a Sherlock w swoim własnym fotelu, eksperymentalnie pociągając za struny swoich skrzypiec. Normalny niedzielny poranek, cichy i spokojny.

John miał wziąć kolejny łyk z kubka, kiedy usłyszał dziwny dźwięk, brzmiący jednocześnie jakby był w oddali i bardzo blisko. Pewien rodzaj jęku. John zastygł w połowie gestu, próbując stwierdzić, co to było i skąd dochodziło. Może obok przejeżdżał stary samochód? Kiedy hałas przybrał na sile, wstał i podszedł do okna, by to zbadać.

Gdyby nie widział tego na własne oczy, nigdy by nie uwierzył. Dziwne niebieskie pudełko zmaterializowało się na ulicy, tako, z powietrza.

\- Ciekawe. - To było wszystko, co był w stanie powiedzieć. Obserwował, jak budka stawała się coraz bardziej solidna, tak jakby stała tam od zawsze. A może stała tam zawsze? John zacisnął powieki i znów otworzył, a Sherlock wstał i dołączył do niego przy oknie.

\- Co jest ciekawe? - Kiedy zobaczył niebieską budkę po drugiej stronie ulicy, zmarszczył brwi, jakby był zmartwiony. Nudny niedzielny poranek przestawał być nudny.

Drzwi niebieskiej budki otworzyły się i dwoje ludzi wyszło na Baker Street, najpierw wysoki i szczupły mężczyzna w brązowym prążkowanym garniturze i długiem brązowym płaszczu. Wyglądał, jakby był mniej więcej wzrostu Sherlocka, ale był dużo chudszy, jeśli to było w ogóle możliwe. Młoda, dość tandetna blondynka wyszła za nim. Spojrzeli w górę i w dół ulicy, a potem mężczyzna na coś wskazał i ruszyli, zmierzając wyraźnie w stronę 221B.

Obaj lokatorzy ruszyli w dół schodów, by powitać nieznajomych. To było zbyt dziwne i szalone, by to zignorować, nawet w niedzielny poranek. Zaczekali, aż zadzwoni dzwonek, a potem Sherlock otworzył drzwi ze spokojem, jakby to nie była najbardziej interesująca rzecz, która się wydarzyła w tym tygodniu.

Mężczyzna stał dokładnie przed drzwiami, a dziewczyna trochę za nim, zerkając na Johna i Sherlocka zza jego ramienia. Przygryzała paznokcie i wyglądała na nieco niespokojną, ale i podekscytowaną.

\- Jak mogę wam pomóc? - spytał Sherlock.

\- Uch... tak, cóż. Szukamy Sherlocka Holmesa. Mieszka tutaj, prawda? 221B Baker Street? - powiedział mężczyzna z rękami głęboko w kieszeniach. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i odwrócił lekko w stronę dziewczyny, która zachichotała.

\- To chyba chodzi o mnie - odpowiedział ostrożnie Sherlock. John stał obok, ale poza Sherlocka była obronna, z ramionami po obu stronach framugi drzwi.

\- Dlaczego nie nosi czapki myśliwskiej? Zawsze ją nosi. I ma fajkę! - wyszeptała nie-tak-cicho dziewczyna do mężczyzny w pasiastym garniturze. Ten otaksował Sherlocka wzrokiem, znim odpowiedział:

\- Musimy być zbyt wcześnie w jego linii czasowej.

Sherlock podejrzliwie zmrużył powieki. Co to w ogóle miało znaczyć?

\- Mogę spytać, dlaczego tu jesteście? - spytał pewnie.

\- Słyszałem, że może byłbyś w stanie nam pomóc. Cóż, wiem, że będziesz w stanie nam pomóc. Tak, będziesz pomagać całej planecie. Mmm, bardziej jak ocalać całą planetę, moooże układ słoneczny.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział ani się nie poruszył. Próbował jak cholera wywnioskować cokolwiek o mężczyźnie, bazując na jego wyglądzie. Fakty, które normalnie zbierał, obserwując małe subtelności, tutaj nie były jasne; nic, od perfekcyjnie uszytego garnituru czy długiego płaszcza, przez postawione włosy, aż do okularów w czarnych oprawkach. Przypominało mu to, jak się czuł, kiedy nie mógł odczytać Kobiety, i to go męczyło.

\- Mam dla pana sprawę, panie Holmes, myślę, że uzna ją pan za dosyć zastanawiającą, jeśli nie ekscytującą. - Mężczyzna wciąż się uśmiechał i Sherlock nie wiedział, dlaczego. Był zaintrygowany. Sprawa w niedzielę? Rzadko kiedy dostawali coś ze Scotland Yardu w niedziele, to był najlepsza szansa na trochę akcji przed poniedziałkiem.

\- A kim pan jest? - spytał John zza ramienia Sherlocka.

\- Jestem Doktor. A to Rose. - Rose stanęła obok niego, a on objął ją leniwie ramieniem.

\- Przepraszam, doktor jaki? Czego jesteś doktorem? Ja też jestem. - John podszedł bliżej, a Sherlock spuścił ramiona.

Mężczyzna wywrócił oczami dramatycznie, ale szczerzył się jak idiota. - Nie jakiś doktor. Doktor. Po prostu... Doktor.

Tym razem to John zmrużył powiek i miał powiedzieć coś niegrzecznego, ale Sherlock się wtrącił. - Mówiłeś, że jest sprawa?

\- Tak, naprawdę nie powinniśmy rozmawiać o tym tutaj, możemy wejść?

Sherlock skinął głową i odsunął się o krok, by wpuścić dwójkę przybyszy. John zawiesił ich płaszcze w hallu i zaraz po wejściu do mieszkania wstawił wodę na herbatę. To wyglądało jak sytuacja z zapotrzebowaniem na herbatę.  Herbata pomagała przywracać rzeczom normalność, chociaż wiedział, że to wcale a wcale normalne nie było. Dwoje obcych ludzi pokazuje się znikąd w niebieskiej budce, rozmawiając o liniach czasu, z tego co John wiedział, to pewnie Sherlock znowu czymś go nafaszerował w ramach eksperymentu i teraz John był na niezłym tripie. Cóż, pewnie niedługo wszystkiego się dowie.


End file.
